


"Make sure you come back to me."

by icemakestars



Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Goodbyes, Public Display of Affection, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, soft lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Mirajane always manages to find the time to say goodbye.





	"Make sure you come back to me."

It was a habit more than a tradition, one that Mirajane would swear that she could break at any moment if she so wished. A lie, of course; the last glimpse of her lover as she left for a mission was sacred, something that Mirajane could not miss. Even if it meant abandoning her post at the guild, and sharing deeply intimate moments with Erza's team.

"Remember not to take the enemy too lightly, no matter how strong you are, and always take time for meals. Also, try not to kill Gray and Natsu whilst you're away. They may be idiots, but they're our idiots, okay?" Mirajane ignored the indignant yell from the two men, her gaze focused on Erza who was barely suppressing her laughter.

"What?" Mirajane's own lips twitched, her head tilting to the side.

"You sound like my mother." A twinge of sadness clouded Erza's features as they both shared in Eileen's memory. She had never been a mother to Erza, not in the truest sense, and it was clear that the redhead regretted using the turn-of-phrase so lightly. It was the last thing Mirajane wanted her to be worrying about when she was about to leave for an S Class quest.

She hooked her arms around Erza's neck, pulled the other woman closer, and let her lips brush lightly over Erza's ear.

"I haven't even told you the most important thing." She murmured, causing Erza to shiver as her hot breath fanned over the taller woman's exposed neck.

"What is it, Mira?"

Mirajane pulled back, peered into Erza's face. Even when ageing, Erza was every bit as beautiful as Mirajane remembered, her garnet eyes and scarlet hair enticing; exotic. She did not want her lover to leave, wanted to keep her in this embrace, safe, for the rest of time. With a soft sigh and a clench of her fist where Erza could not see, Mirajane offered the other woman a tentative smile.

"Make sure you come back to me."

Erza blinked slowly, and then lowered her head, pressing her lips firmly to Mirajane's. The kiss was full of longing, and promise, and when they parted Mirajane could still feel the tingle of warmth on her skin. She smiled at Erza then, real and proper and true, and the other woman reciprocated with ease.

"I promise."

And that was enough to quell Mirajane's unease as Fairy Tail's strongest team pulled away and headed to Hargeon for the train.


End file.
